Suprise Meeting
by pomme.bleu
Summary: japanese student and fan on a school trip to japan. the hot and talented super star idol. can she meet that person she wishes to see?
1. Chapter 1

Surprising Meeting

The First Chapter

– The Third Story

Disclaimer:  
This is a fan fiction written by solely myself using the characters from the manga S.A. I do not own any of the manga's rights or contents, including the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, if you could meet anyone randomly who would it be?"

We were in the plane to Japan. It was finally D-DAY! In just a couple hours we would be landing in JAPAN... the amazing power that sequence of 5 letters had. Just by thinking of it I would get shivers of excitement electrocuting my spine. I couldn't wait to land. The bustling shopping streets. The delicious street food you could only find at the busy street vendors. The many sticker photo machines unique to that place. The great music. And of course the cute Japanese boys. JAPAN.

The flight was a long one, around 10 hours. Although we were all excited the first fizzing bubbles of excitement had long been popped. Just as we were about to land our teacher handed us our itineraries for the whole trip. Although we were in Japan and we were on holidays, this was still a school trip. So we had our supervising teacher and the school's chosen schedule to follow.

FREE TIME.

Those two words caught my eye as if they were the gateway to the holy land.

Simultaneously Akira, Megumi and I looked at each other with identical glints in our eyes: free time.

It was obvious what we would be doing with it. I ran through a mental list, making sure that we would not forget anything,

Shopping  
Eating  
Purikura

…

…  
and of course karaoke.

Karaoke was the best thing in the world. Last year I was introduced to karaoke and the two shiny eyed people next to me. Before I was a quite girl that only knew about studying and good grade, but one day a close childhood friend of mine (who was my exact opposite, how are we friends? I wouldn't know) dragged me along to karaoke on her birthday. I couldn't believe what I had missed out my whole life. I was shy at first. But after a while it was impossible not to get drawn into the excitement and fun. It was great. I didn't have the best singing voice, but that was the fun, even if you couldn't sing well as long as you knew the song no one cared. Soon I was going nearly every weekend and became close to these two next to me. Now I was confident to sing, and I didn't sound half bad. I couldn't wait to go to the real and original Japanese karaoke in Japan.

The two next to me were visibly doing the same thing I was, making mental check lists.

While waiting for them to snap out it I fell into a dream. I was in the middle of the bustling streets of Harajuku. There are so many cute people there. I must remember to go to one of the gothic shops to dress as a Harajuku girl. As of recently I have become obsessed with everything Japan. But at the time, I wasn't even thinking about it. I was in deep concentration, looking for someone. No matter where I looked I couldn't find them. There were just different faces of strangers. For the first time I felt scared in a place full of people. I usually feel right at home at places which are crowded and busy with people. But I might as well been alone, as without that person I was lost. In the sea of hundreds of strange faces there was nothing familiar for me to grab on to. Where are they? Suddenly his face appeared and I felt a sudden wave of comfort and relief. Wait what is he doing here?

"Yo! Hikari? Wake up.. the plane is about to land"

"Yeh.. put your seat belt on"

Ah. I had fallen asleep. It seemed that Akira and Megumi had been in deep conversation.

"Didn't you hear what I asked you?" asked Akira, with her signature dejected expression. Of course I knew she was just putting it on.

"Sorry, must have fallen asleep. So what do you want to know?"

"So, if you could meet anyone randomly who would it be?"

I remembered a glimpse of my dream, the familiar face in the unfamiliar sea in Harajuku.

I said with a smirk,

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey, this is my third story.

My exams are finally finished and soon I will be on break. So I will try to update as much as I can.

Sorry for not doing anything for so long.

Thank you to everyone that have read my stuff~~ Super HEARTS!!!

This one isn't written with as flowery language as my everything.

But I hope you will enjoy it.~

Peace .x


	2. Chapter 2

Surprising Meeting

The Second Chapter

– The Third Story

Disclaimer:  
This is a fan fiction written by solely myself using the characters from the manga S.A. I do not own any of the manga's rights or contents, including the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, isn't it obvious? Of course the one and only the best the melting man that is the end of all melting handsome hot men: TAKISHIMA KEI!"

Ah. Takishima Kei.

He is the leader of the idol band Hakusen. Ever since their debut I have had the biggest celebrity crush on him. HIs looks are to melt for. His soft golden hair that never seems to be tame, defying gravity, or sometimes just like he woke up. The strangely golden eyes that sear with passion, piercing yet underneath it all kind and compassionate. Every plane on his face seems perfect, like it was chiselled by Gods. But to remind us that he is also human, he has adorable imperfections that make him that more lovable. And of course the most delicious chocolate block like abs, not too muscular but still clearly visible, making his body look effortless. But that is not the source of my obsession (well it does help a bit ^^). He has a cool demure and aura about him. Whenever and where ever he seems to never lose his cool attitude. I think that that was what made him the best leader. He seemed like one of those guys that would ride up in a motorcycle into the alleyway where you were being abused by a gang of old men and save you by winning 5:1. My dream.

Yes, I am a fan with a fixation on Takishima Kei.

"mm.. ye Takishima Kei… too bad he won't be in Japan, I heard that they are in the US, promoting their English album"

Megumi knew about Takishima Kei and my inner fan girl. Us three were all fans of Hakusen. Although we live far away from Japan, we still followed their music and watched the performances that we could on TV. I was secretly hoping that we could go to a concert in Tokyo on this trip.

"OMG it would have been awesome if we met Hakusen"

Sighed Akira. Although she was a fan of Hakusen like me, she wasn't really into Kei. She was more of a fan of Karino Tadashi, who was cute but not as hot as Kei was.

And so we spent the short remainder of the flight daydreaming of our idols that most likely we wouldn't be able to meet.

I replayed the powerful dance moves of Kei, they were so captivating. And his expression of concentration while he worked showed that he wasn't really all cool attitude and didn't have a care but really worked hard. His voice wasn't the best in the group, but it was charismatic and deep. His stoic and façade easily drew me in

I doubt that Akira wasn't thinking about Tadashi at the same time. And Megumi probably the resident bad boy of the group, Saiga Yashiro.

"Passengers, we have now landed in Tokyo Japan. We hope you have enjoyed our flight"

With a snap I awoke from my day dreams.

"WE ARE IN JAPAN!!!!!"

We screamed in unison.

Let the fun begin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I am sorry that my chapters are short.

I will try my best to catch up on the updates I missed when in exams .'''

Hope you are enjoying life.

Peace. x


	3. Chapter 3

Surprising Meeting

The Third Chapter

– The Third Story

Disclaimer:  
This is a fan fiction written by solely myself using the characters from the manga S.A. I do not own any of the manga's rights or contents, including the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yawn.

Even though it was our vacation, the teacher was making us work way hard. I don't think I have slept properly for the last week. Staying in the school dorms has also made my life in some ways more difficult. Every morning the alarm goes off at a time that is much too early for my mental, physical and emotional well being. The problem is not actually the alarm anymore though, it is the amount of times that the alarm is rung. We have to wake up promptly, meaning we have be up and in the gogo, by 6.00AM. With that I am fine. I used to have to do that when we live far away from school. But the problem is with these people in my room; they start the alarm at 3.30 in the morning and then continue to put it on snooze so that it would ring every 15 minutes. Seriously, I can wake up at 6.00. But by the time it is time to wake up I have spent the majority of my early morning sleeping hours waking up continuously therefore I am not very 'gogo' when it is 6. Unfortunately I am the only one like that, since all the Japanese girls that live here normally are fresh at 6 and it is just me with my disorientated state and my gravity defying ' I just woke up' hair. Fortunately though, I was not the only one, Akira and Megumi joined in my lost state every morning at breakfast.

But that was all over for today, because today marked the start of our free time weekend. After a gruelling week of intensive head banging learning, I could almost hear the music they play when angels came down to Earth. Alleluia! Finally it was the time to go out. Don't get me wrong, school with everyone here was fun but it doesn't hold anywhere near as much excitement as the bustling streets of the city.

I rose pretty early today, not very but not too late. In my opinion a good time… a good time for venturing out to the city that is. I was flanked by my two friends on either side, it was like telepathy; we were all there at the same time, ready to go. It was still surprisingly early for us, for a normal day that is. The 3 tails were for once the front of the pack, but considering the occasion maybe it wasn't.

Fast Breakfast.

Fast Washing.

Fast Dressing.

Fast Bye byes.

And we were ready to go.

NO matter how many times I had seen the streets in pictures, movies, and in my dreams, they did not measure up to what it felt to be actually there. It was as if being there had lit a new fire of excitement and passion. I was glad that we were able to blend in so well, instead of looking like clueless gawking foreigners like the other blond girls that came with us on this trip. It was true that normally they got paid much more attention, as they are for the people here more interesting. Since we are just another set of Asians, just like the ones they see in the mirror every day. It had kind of sucked, but now I was glad. I felt right at home within these strange and unknown streets. It was indescribably comforting to be standing amidst this crowd of strangers. Almost more comfortable that the streets at home. It did not feel like I was in a totally different country that was over an ocean away from home, instead it felt like this was normal and I walked down this street not for the first time but every day.

Our eyes all searched for the one thing, and simultaneously stopped at one sign. The letters that we had been wanting to see all day appeared right in front of me, and the amount of happiness that it installed in me made me feel ridiculous myself.

KA –RA-O-KE

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even though it's the end of exam block, its not far until my big exams. .'''' so I need to start studying very hard .. T.T.

But I will try my best ^^ hehehhe~~

I hope you are enjoying this so far..

I know the chapters are really short.. but I can only write for a small amount of time at one point in time. .'' so I find it difficult to write long chapters = =''' gomen-ne ~

Hmm ye kei hasn't appeared yet~ = =;; he will be here soon don't worry XP so please wait for him.

Peace.x


	4. Unnamed story preveiw Message

Hello - sorry that I haven't been very active.  
I have finally finished my finals^^ yay!!!!!  
so now I am in the awkward state between highschool and uni!  
hee hee hee~~~  
Its been so long since I've looked at both my fan fics that are supposed to be active. = ='' it will take me a while to get back into it… I don't remember what happened last ."''  
I will try to update as soon as I can with nice long posts… if I can … I do doubt my ability to make nice long chapters for you to enjoy.  
anyway in the mean time I will post this.. ~  
it is the first chapter of my unnamed story which is not a fan fic or maybe it is I don't know../ I wrote this a while back ( like when the fan fics were in somewhat way active) and havn't looked at it since… so if it is a bit cringe worthy to read.. then please stop and tell me in the reviews ^^  
if you like it I might polish it up and find somewhere to post it ^^  
happy holidays everyone!

Also again considering a pen name change… yesh I like change.. ^^

* * *

- Yawn –

Shit. Third yawn already, only 5 minutes into my eight hour shift tonight. Eight whole long hours. I am beginning to wonder if an eight hour long shift is even legal. Any other day I would have gladly, if not extremely happily, taken it with the biggest gestures of gratitude known to human kind bestowed on my manager; but today was just not one of those days. The word that meant tired but with a stronger emphasis, give me a dictionary now, I probably one eighth of what I am feeling. guess staying up all night really wasn't a good idea. I should have listened to Jei, not that I would ever tell her that. My room mate was quite unusual and had not a very common 'common sense'. Her logic, I don't think anyone in the world could ever understand it fully, not even herself. But aside from her unique quirky not of this world –ness, with some things she was nearly always right. It's not that I didn't know this (her being right); I just usually chose to not listen to her. It was so easy. Being convincing is also not exactly part of her bag of fortes. This morning I could see the look in her eyes: that slightly superior 'I know you know that I am right' look. She says she doesn't do it on purpose. As if. In my mind I could hear her voice reeling off 'I told you', 'you never listen to me', 'see' and what not; I already knew her reaction if I told her that I was about to die on my feet right here right now, I didn't need to go through it in reality unnecessarily. And plus I was way too tired for it as well. How am I going to survive the next eight hours of work without spilling something, breaking something or just falling asleep?

The hands on the cat face clock on the opposite side of the café moved sluggishly slow. One second that seemed like nothing at other times seemed like forever. The slow, agonizing pace it took for the thin metal wire to move a fraction to the left dragging itself from the huge black number 6 to the slightly smaller grey 7 would be the reason for my very near future death. I could see through the corner of my eye Ryun, he has been working here for a couple months now, eyeing me weirdly. He must think that I'm just out of it, or a complete freak. Not a surprising reaction, after all he has known me for a few solid months, a lot of our shifts being the same time and all.

He gave me a look, mouthing : "KIA Are You Okay?"  
I just nodded in reply, too tired to fully involve myself in another of our silent conversations.  
"Late night?" he mouthed back with a suggestive twitch of his eyebrows and a hint of a playful smile on his lips.  
What else?  
Ryun made a gesture to his left, the manager was coming up. I should probably straighten up and look at least half awake before the manager notices.  
And as if our private interaction never existed we both went back to whatever we had been doing.

Working at a café had been my dream job. It had looked so glamorous and exciting. Casually serving up coffee. Meeting nice new people who soon would become your regulars and a nice chat in morning. And of course the enticing aroma coffee that would surround me constantly.

That was the really only a wistful imagination of work.

Although I had immensely enjoyed probably the first couple weeks of work, the coffee aroma that stained my clothes was truly losing its relaxing effect on me. The hours were not so joyous and flying and the job grew to fit the description of my source of income only. The novelty of being a café waitress had waned in the few months that I had been here. True, it was still fun and I had made great friends like Ryun, but it was not all that I thought it would be. The exciting events; they really only happen in movies and the small screen. And the delicious scent of roasted coffee beans was only one of the many varieties of olfactory stimulations present in the shop. Maybe that was what was putting me off my previously undoubtly favourite smell in the whole world: the association with the stench of everything else in this café. Like the overspilling bin that no one wanted to empty; that I was some how standing next to and in danger of becoming toxic waste if not emptied soon.

Great.

I could see the manager approaching; no doubt he was going to tell me to empty the barrel of toxic waste soon. Well it was inevitable. I turned to possibly the biggest breaching of work place health and safety existant. Ew. Gross.

"Stop pulling such a weird face and get it back to normal."  
My face must be playing out my disgusted, hating, annoyed and tired thoughts like a TV screen. Ryun had appeared out of nowhere from serving customers on the other side of the shop to scooping up the toxic waste.  
With a tone of relief washed with much gratefulness I replied, "Thanks so much Ryun, Ah seriously someone should report that stuff to the people that organize the protests for café workers."  
"mmm… I don't think that exists, but good luck on finding them." With a humorous expression he continued to tie an expert leak proof 'Ryun signature garbage bag' knot, "Until then I think you should suck it up before the boss realises your dazey state"  
"Right."  
"Okay now go and serve those nice people on table 8, they are the caramelized cappuccino and choc-mint frappacino."

And like the expert toxic waste handler he is, he casually sauntered out the back door with a suspicious looking black bag full of some seriously nasty cold coffee. Ryun was so nice; always saving me from even the smallest things. How did he stop the leaks? The first and only time that I have attempted to walk that coolly out the back a similar black bag I had come back half wet from gross cold leaks of a mixture of last week's failed coffees and various other leaking rubbish items. It was disgusting. Ever since then, I try to avoid the task if possible. However it didn't seem like I needed to make that big a conscious ehffort as Ryun came to save my day every time. He really was nice. I would have probably liked him by now if he wasn't so friend like. He was bad on the eyes either. He stood pretty tall, over a head taller than me. But then again not many people were shorter than me, and if they were a guy they were usually a significant number of years younger than I was. Also he was pretty well built, you could tell that we went to the gym. Also he had this slight baby face accentuated with the cutest round heavily lidded eyes that was really not fitting to his large body, but completed him all the same nicely. I knew that a significant number of the female customers that came to our café as regulars were in fact not here for the aromatic coffee but just the eye candy. Or as usually stated as "Ryu-Candy"

At table 8 was sat two giggling high school girls with their uniform skirts rolled up to reveal their fake tanned thighs and with faces caked with too much makeup. Obviously another pair of "Ryun Fans". They were too engrossed in their meaningless chatter, probably discussing useless tactics to get him somehow.

They were going to be disappointed.

I strolled over with the tray of two drinks. Surprise, surprise: two pretty pissed off glares of unsatisfaction. As I placed their drinks on their table I could see that they were scanning the place for Ryun,

"Where's the waiter?" a sharp over glossed voice demanded.  
"I am sorry, he just went out back."  
They repeated their glare at me, probably accusing me of his absence. Well I suppose it is in some way my fault, he went out so that he could throw out the rubbish that clearly tried to avoid. Looking at the over lip glossed girl she was contemplating. I half expected her to tell me to take the drinks back so that they could be served by the 'nice good looking waiter'; which actually has, funnily enough, happened before.  
"Um… then okay. His shift isn't finished though right?"  
Good choice. With my present mood if she did tell me to take the drinks back I would have just scoffed at her and done something that would put my café waitressing career in jeopardy. I suppose as soon as they saw Ryun walk through the door they would find something to order, good business for the manager though I suppose.  
"Yeah, his shift doesn't end 'til late tonight."  
With hopeful smiles on their faces they then proceeded to ignore me and continue with their chatter. I swear that guy needs to get a girl friend soon, the way he complains about some of the slutty ones. I'm pretty sure, well it is quite obvious, that he would pick up a girl quite easily, and a lot of the girls are pretty nice. But then his rebuttal to this is always that the manager will be pissed and that the mean horde would probably torture his only love. Yes, he is also quite corny when he wants to be.

According to the agonizingly slow clock there was still hours to go, and scanning the today's customers there were more less than pleasant encounters with Ryun fans to come as well. Ergh, I spotted a particularly bad one on table 5. Please don't make serve Shelley Moorehouse please, and I promise to be happy for the rest of my shift unlike my mood right now. I already see her at school and she is a bitch there so I'm pretty sure that there will be nothing to stop her from being one now. And I am really very very tired. In the corner of my eye I spot the manager about catch my attention. Please I am silently begging you, manager please don't make me go to the table. Can't you feel the my desperate aura telling you that I do not want to go to the table, and I am now fully awake?

"Hey_____, can you go serve table 5?"

The manager is definitely against me today.


End file.
